


A Valkyrie and a Mischievous God | Loki x Reader *EDITED 5/4/19*

by GrayDragion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayDragion/pseuds/GrayDragion
Summary: Y/N, a childhood friend of Thor and Loki, is forced into the valkyrie trials against her will after her father dies. Even more against her will, she is accepted and sets out to become a Valkyrie. Years later she returns to Asgard to only hear about Loki's death and about the feelings he harbored for her..(still in Thor 1 fyi)I'm tryin to write a summary without giving out too much because I want it to be a surprise :))nO THIS WILL NOT END THERE ISTG IT GOES ALL THE WAY PAST INFINITY WAR-Timeline: Before Thor 1, after Thor 1, during TDW, semi during Ragnarok, during and after IW.





	1. Prologue

Asgard, a magnificent place, honestly. Golden buildings, walkways, and statues freckle the land, as the busy citizens down below moves frantically from place to place. Children laughing and skipping around as their parents browse and shop. Walking in the center of this chaos is an impatient Y/N and a desperate Y/M/N not-so-silently walking towards the palace. "Mother, when will we see Thor and Loki?" a young Y/N whines towards her mother while searching for the entrance to the colossal palace. "Soon, Y/N, have patience, please. Queen Frigga will meet up with us in the royal gardens, Dear." Y/M/N answered, scanning the surroundings for the entrance of the garden.

"Over here, Darling. I believe they're waiting for you." Y/M/N couldn't even finish her sentence before Y/N bolted off to play with her friends. "Loki! Thor! My mom said we're staying for a long time! Come on! let's go play!" Y/N squeaked as she grabbed Loki's and Thor's hands to follow her into their secret play area. The grove consisted of vines streaming everywhere, trees swaying above, almost so thick you couldn't see the sky, and a little stream in the middle running from one of the nearby waterfalls. A tiny leaved area matted down resided in one portion of the circular grove. The Asgardians rushed to sit in their designated spots before the other.

"I brought my majestic sword, Y/N! See?" Thor beamed as he jabbed Loki with his wooden sword. "Ow! Thor, that hurt!" Loki wailed, tears pricking the ends of his eyes. "Come now, Brother! That surely didn't hurt!" Thor assured; cheeks flushed from grinning so much.

"Thor, could you take it easy for now? I just arrived and you're already blustering Loki!" Y/N denounced while rushing to aid Loki. "You alright, Loki? I think I can sort of heal you if I need to!" Y/N sputtered, checking Loki everywhere for any sign of injury.

"I'm okay, Y/N. Thor always does this whenever he feels like it." Loki reassured, smiling softly as he sat you back down. "Whenever I feel like it? Brother, you turned yourself into a snake to stab me not even two years ago!" Thor yowled, turning even more flushed in the face from losing his breath.

"Loki! what did I tell you about stabbing people for the fun of it?" Y/N pouted, sitting back down, arms crossed. "Thor! you said you wouldn't tell her!" Loki complained, glaring at the grinning Thor. "You didn't specify in private or in public, Brother." Thor sneered, eyes burning with pride and amusement. "Y/N can we please go play in my chambers?" Loki pleaded, wanting nothing to do with his prideful brother. "I'll play with you tomorrow, Thor. I promise!" Y/N assured as she hurried off, Loki hot on her trail.

~~

"What are we going to read today, Loki?" Y/N quizzed, running towards Loki's gigantic bookshelf Frigga had requested to be installed. "Maybe Arkwright?" Loki suggested, standing next to Y/N, pondering at all the selections of books just begging to be read. "I'd love to read that!" Y/N giggled as she attempted to reach the two books, only she was too short. "I got it, you go sit down." Loki smiled, grabbing the two books on the 5th shelf. Y/N rushed over to Loki's comfy pillow couch and sat down patiently waiting for her best friend to bring her the book. "Here, you might need this." Loki teased, handing Y/N the book. "Thanks, Loki!" Y/N beamed, taking the book from Loki. Loki plopped down and cracked open the new book and begun to silently read. Y/N, on the other hand, only stared at The Dark Prince.

"Yes, Y/N? You're staring." Loki smirked, flipping another page. "O- O- Oh, I'm sorry, Loki." Flustered, Y/N opened her book. "It's just that you look so peaceful reading." Y/N rambled, failing miserably at defending herself. "Of course I look peaceful reading. Reading is calming, adventurous, and heart-stopping at the same time. That's what makes it so enjoyable, Y/N. Reading sets you into an entirely different world, whether that be in the past, future, or even present." Loki explained, not bothering to look up at all. "Amazing.." Y/N mumbled, starting to read.

~~

"Loki? Y/N? Wher- Mom! come look!" "What is it, Thor- oh those two. What are we going to do with them?"

That night Y/N and Loki slept cuddled together. Y/N's head resting on Loki's shoulder and Loki's head on Y/N's.


	2. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Y/N's meeting with Thor and Loki, Y/N is now living in the palace and has a bad feeling about her mother. Quickly after, Y/N is summoned by Queen Frigga for a chat.. Will this go well for Y/N?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I DIDN’T EXPECT THIS STORY TO GET SO MANY KUDOS-  
> TYSM!!! <3  
> Oh and Val is your personal servant btw!!  
> And in the last chapter, you were the human equivalent age to 9 while Loki was 10 and in this chapter, you are 12 while Loki is 13 
> 
> I also got my first hate comment on a fanfiction ever (this one) and it was just because of formatting!  
> So big oof

Years later.

~~  
'Dear journal,   
It's been two years since I first came here with Mother.   
Unbeknownst to me at the time, Father died in battle - a warrior with high honors. Now I reside in the palace accompanied by Loki and Thor at all times -a safety protocol and just an excuse so that I can be with them. On the other hand, I fear that Mother has too much on her plate, even though Queen Frigga is her beloved master and tries to act like her friend as much as possible. Also, I have high concerns about what will happen to me when I'm older, considering the issue of me being called 'princess' every-now-and-then.  
Until next entry,  
-Y/N.'

 

"Y/N, your mother and the queen summons you to the Throne Room," Val called from the door frame of your room. You sighed, setting your journal under your pillow, followed by rolling off your fluffy f/c bed. Stumbling to gain your balance afterward, you regained it quickly and continued to walk out of your room towards your destination. The halls lined of gold, ceilings full of murals, and colossal, gold-lined marble pillars pass me by intermittently. After strolling these halls so often like you, it gets old. You huffed in annoyance as soon as you saw the golden doors.

"I suppose I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I had arrived." You grumbled, setting foot inside the Throne Room. "You summoned me, Your Majesty?" You asked in a very obvious irritated sweet tone. "Come here, Y/N. This is no matter to fool about on." Your mother scolded, vexed by some issue. "If it's about that time when Loki and I shaved the king's beard, I'm not sorry." You huffed, starting to make your "oh-so-long" trek towards the table Frigga had set up for tea. Frigga's eyes showed sympathy, like something dreadful, was going to happen. Your mother, on the other hand, showed uneasiness. Her normally bright and kind eyes replaced by fear and worry, while her hands fidgeted about, an action we both do in an anxiety attack.

"What's going on?" You started to get uneasy fast. This meeting was not going to be pleasant in the least. "Your mother and I have both agreed it is for the best that you join the Valkyrie trials this year, Y/N." Frigga started, standing up with hand in hand, something you've observed from Loki when he is nervous. "Since your father is no longer around, and you are becoming of age, it is time for those trials. They are in five months time, so you have time to prepare," Frigga continued, posture straightened, eyes never breaking contact. Numbness spread throughout your body. Leaving Loki was never the plan when you started to reside here.

"You do realize I could easily die out there, right? That I will for sure never return as soon as that first mission is assigned? You think I don't know about Odin's past orders that killed them in a secret mission? Is that why you're sending me out there? to die?" You growled, your numbness taking over to the point you couldn't care less about the consequences of talking back to Frigga. "Y/N, no never-" "Forget it. I don't care anymore." tears started to prick your eyes as you bolted out of that wretched room. You rushed back into your chambers, locked the door, and grabbed your book. You proceeded to jump off of your balcony towards the gardens where Loki resided.

"Loki, where are you?" You called, not in the mood to play games. "Over here, Dove." Loki's voice rang from behind a mini waterfall. You proceeded to saunter behind the waterfall and found the mischievous boy sitting peacefully, book in hand, glancing in your direction. "What troubles you? you're shaking." Loki observed, setting his book down, proceeding to stand up and walk over towards me. "I'm being forced into participating in the Valkyrie trials happening in five months - Loki, I'm going to die - I don't want to leave you!" You whimpered, embracing Loki for fear of never seeing him again.

"Listen to me, Dove. You will not die because I will teach you how to fight." Loki tilted your head upwards, his fierce emerald eyes piercing through your e/c eyes. "I refuse to allow this to happen to you without you receiving training from me to assure your survival," Loki spoke softly, never breaking eye contact. "Afterall, I am the god of mischief, so what would I do without a partner?" Loki smirked.

___

Val is your personal servant btw!!  
And in the last chapter, you were the human equivalent age to 9 while Loki was 10 and in this chapter, you are 12 while Loki is 13 :>

I also got my first hate comment on a fanfiction ever (this one) and it was just because of formatting! So big oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out tomorrow if all goes well! <3  
> Also AO3 is acting up because on my screen it shows the last chapter's notes on here as well o.0


	3. Training

'Dear Journal,  
after finding out about my minor issue regarding this whole training and such, Loki has promised to prepare me for fear that I'd die on the battlefield.  
My anxiety has significantly increased over the past few hours after such news, but both Loki and Thor went out of their ways to make sure I was doing okay. I honestly can't fathom what I'd do without those two. Loki and I will be training tomorrow at dawn till dusk — I'm not ready at all. Many of the maidens here are terrified of me because of my strength against them — even though they are literal twigs and have no muscle at all — and with all this impending training to take place, this issue will worsen.   
Until next time,   
-Y/N'

~ Dawn ~

"You ready, Dove?" Loki asked, hanging out in the door frame, smiling. "Aye, I'll be there right away!" You beamed, putting your journal under your pillow, followed by sprinting towards your balcony's double doors where Loki resided. "You understand what to do." Loki nodded — jumping off your balcony — landing on the soft grass below. You heaved yourself onto the railing, looking over at Loki, and grinned. "Hurry up, Dove, we don't have much time before Thor begins his own training." Loki chided, removing some knives out of his pocket. "Fine." You huffed, jumping down from your balcony and landing on the soft grass. The grass tickled your bare feet as the wind was a soft breeze kissing your hair, face, and arms. You bolted towards Loki, running like it was Ragnarok behind you. "What's first, Commander Odinson?" You stood up straight and did a little salute, looking like one of the soldiers on Álfheimr. "You look foolish, Dove." Loki chuckled, handing you a knife. The knife had a dark oak handle mixed with dark blue marbling and a large dark steel blade tainted with blood — presumably Thor's — You felt powerful.   
"To start with, you need to acquire an understanding of how to hold the blade. Like this, see?" Loki said, holding the blade outwards with his thumb on the back of the steel. You gathered a deep breath and held the blade out — thumb on the back of the steel, fingers wrapped around the handle.

Suddenly, Loki sprinted forwards, attempting to slash you. But before he could barely swing the knife one meter away from you, a surge of power ran through your veins; adrenaline muffling your hearing as a big thud filled the air — as you had deflected his attack. Loki, on the ground — wheezing to grasp any bit of air he could get — sat up in a daze.   
"What in the Hel just happened?" Loki wheezed out, eyes full of shock and wonder. You only stared at the raven-haired boy, frozen from shock. "Loki, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" You tackled Loki to the ground, embracing him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'll do just fine on your own, Y/N." Loki chuckled holding you close. "You just used a combination of one of Thor's moves and one of my own. I'm impressed." Loki mumbled, still holding on to you while looking at the somewhat starry sky.  
The two of you stayed like that until the sun rose all the way, streaming golden rays down towards the grass; the trees swaying gently as the soft breeze picked up a bit. The grass tickled your skin while the soft lapping of water could be heard in the distance. It was truly peaceful until Thor had to come barreling down the hill shouting to his heart's content. You groaned, rolling off of Loki to stand up and glare at the carefree crown prince.  
What a day this will be.

____

Heyyyy

 

I'm sorry this chapter is so short (only about 600-700 words) but tomorrow's will be longer, for sure!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy 
> 
> I’m sorry this chapter is so short (only about 600-700 words) but tomorrow’s will be longer, for sure!!
> 
> Also, hello to all my new viewers! Nice to meet you all! <3


	4. Titans

edit: lMAO a lot of you are thinking about hunger games but I was actually going for a Grand Magic Games thing from the anime Fairy Tail so   
lmaooo   
I just kinda changed it to go one v one and had it encourage actual injury or killing   
so yeah uh that's that. Have fun.   
-2019 Gray that hates this story now jeebus

EDITED 5/4/19

'Dear Journal,

It's been five months since that fateful day of training, and I've gotten much stronger with the help of Loki. Mother has gotten ill, so she is out of work - but by Frigga's mercy, we still reside here as parasites in my opinion. The Valkyrie Trials are today - the day I will most likely leave Loki if I qualify and if I don't... The king's orders are to force any failures to Jotunheim to work as slaves until the next Trials - it's supposedly just a part of the peace treaty Odin and Laufey have agreed to.   
Until next time,  
\- Y/N'

 

"Lady Y/N, it is time to prepare you for the trials," Val mumbled, walking in with a stack of clothes and armor. You put your journal in your bag and slid out of your bed, not bothering to arrange your hair. You sauntered towards your vanity and sat down - waiting for Val to tame your messy h/c hair. "I apologize you have to go through this, Y/N." Val sympathized as she started putting your hair into a warrior's braid, your hair somehow responding to Val's magical commands. "Don't be, Val. I have something to work for even if I never wanted to," You sighed, your hands rubbing against each other, making your skin rub off with the amount of force you were putting on them.

"Your anxiety is awfully high since your skin is going raw," Val commented, finishing your braid followed by taking your hands and binding them so only your fingers were out. "There, now you shouldn't rub your hands raw before the trials." Val smiled, handing you your clothes to put on - knowing you hated for her to serve anything you could undoubtedly do on your own. You slipped on the gladiator uniform they required of you to wear and grabbed the knee high boots they also provided and slipped them on. Walking out of your bathroom most likely for the last time, you looked back, recalling all the memories you had. Loki attempting to braid your hair, you braiding both Loki and Thor's hair because they didn't know how, and all of Loki's little pranks he used to pull. You smiled to yourself realizing that you'll definitely miss them.

Val opened the door for you and smiled gently --presenting you that knowing look of what you were just thinking about. "I know, you relish it." You groaned as you motioned for Val to walk with you. "Always and forever, 'Little Dove'" Val snickered, grinning from ear to ear after using Loki's nickname for you. "Don't say that around Loki, or else he'll freak - you understand that, Val!" You scolded, glaring at the audacious Val. "I'm sorry, but recognizing my practically little sister in love is just waiting to be teased." Val rambled, looking around for any sign of Loki. "Well, we're close." You quivered slightly, knowing behind these stone walls represents the future calling. "I know you'll do spectacular, Y/N! You always do." Val reassured

"Spectacular at failing, you mean." You groaned, swallowing all your anxiety and started to walk forwards. The crowd already making a fuss about the other contenders. The doors opened for your eyes to be blinded by bright light, you groaned as your eyes adjusted, but you still continued to walk forwards. The arena was gigantic and lined with gold - It was packed full of excited men, women, and children from all over the nine realms. The royal family resided in a golden viewing room along with your mother - You could practically hear Thor's cheers already. "Citizens of the nine realms! Welcome to the 5,782nd Valkyrie Training Initiative Entrance Exam!" A voice boomed over the arena like thunder as the crowd proceeded to go absolutely wild. Screams erupted, cheers sounded, and people applauded.

The atmosphere filled with excitement and tension that flooded every nook and cranny possible. You looked at your rivals and noticed right off the bat that many looked like they were about to faint from fear. The others that didn't cower looked as emotionless as could be. "The rule is ordinary, really. These thirty girls must embark on facing one another, followed by the surviving fifteen facing many titans! So, without further ado, let this event begin!" Magic grasped you and set you in a glass tube, encasing you in it as the dusty ground turned into a forest. All of your opponents in the same type of glass encasing as you. Suddenly with an immense boom, the glass shattered, leaving two knives in your hand and a mask that covered the bottom half of your face. You set off running, climbing the farthest tree you could spot that would cover your presence.

You huffed as you sprinted as fast as you could before anyone identify you, getting to the tree in record time. Not wasting a single second, you started scaling the colossal tree and hid behind the thick leaves. Many of the other girls already slaughtered just minutes in. An Elven warrior started to sprint in your direction like something was pursuing her, as she passed you five other competitors were already hot on her trail. You sprinted through the trees and pulled out your knives while diving towards the five competitors. Like the wind, you slashed their napes, ankles, and throats before you stopped. Arms still in front of you as you looked up at the lone warrior, terror obvious in her eyes, stopped and kneeled.

"Please, don't eliminate me too," She begged tears dripping down her cheeks. You scoffed "Why in the world would I execute someone I just saved?" You walked towards the elven warrior and grinned, holding your hand out for her to take. "What's your name?" You asked as she clutched your hand. "Celana Desdmona, Lady Y/N." Celana smiled as she looked at you. Shock pulsed through you like wildfire. "How do you know my name?" You quizzed, obviously confused. "How do I not? You're famous for being the princes' friend!" Celana spoke like it was general knowledge."Huh, okay then." You acted like that explained everything, even though it made your confusion even worse. "That's all for the first part, Asgard! fifteen out of the thirty contenders were either eliminated or defeated in battle! That leaves our top fifteen to the next round!" The same voice boomed.

The magic took hold of Celana and you, escorting you towards the center of the arena again. The lush forest turned into an arid place once again, the bodies of the fallen and defeated carried away, and the screens now projected every contender's face with red or green to signify who had fallen and who had made it. "In this portion of the trial, all fifteen contenders will fight together to take down these five titans!" The ground shook as the many titans entered the arena. Each titan looked to be about twenty feet (six meters) tall and obviously weighed a ton. "I know we all just met, but we must develop a plan to use, divide into teams, and fight these bastards together!" You howled, anxiety flooding your system. "From what I heard about these things, they have three weak spots! The nape, ankles, and eyes!" A Jotun warrior spoke up, readying her swords.

"You heard her! You three take care of the left, you three take care on the middle left, you three take care of the middle, you three take care of the middle right, and us three will take care of the right." You commanded running towards the titan. The two girls followed with as one aimed for the eyes as the other aimed for the ankles while you attacked the nape. The Titan fell with ease as you huffed. Screams could be heard as you snapped your head up - one team was being ripped apart. The titan, covered in their blood, feasted on their bodies like they were candy. You bolted towards the titan, not thinking, merely reacting. The titan reached out to capture you, but you slashed its arm and proceeded to slash its eyes and neck out before it could do any more harm.

The other teams dispatched the other titans quickly until an ear-piercing roar was heard. "Asgard, I introduce you to tonight's contender!" Charred beings sprinted out, fire in their eye sockets, screeching as loud as they could. "A surprise attack!" One of the warriors called out. Your anxiety immobilized you completely; your face paled as one of those beings looked you in the eyes. Screams and cheers exploded from the crowd as two more warriors are ripped apart. "Y/N look behind you!-" Before whoever could declare the end of their sentence, darkness consumed you as you fainted.

~~  
A ringing nose irritated you as your eyes opened, light once again blinding you. "Y/N!" Celana hugged you as you attempted to sit up. "What happened?" You groaned, clutching your head with your hand. "You got knocked out by one of the beings. I had to fight them off before they could slay you." Celana explained. "That is all, folks! We have our ten future Valkyries right here!" The voice cheered "See you all next time!" "We made it?" You mumbled, looking around -- trying to find Loki. His green eyes met you as relief washed over your body. "He's okay," You smiled before standing up. Magic teleported the remaining warriors to the dining hall, setting us at the golden table. 

"Congratulations, all of you."

~~

ACK I'M SO TIRED NOW

I'm sorry for any errors ahahaha, I honestly couldn't care less right about now since this took me like three hours to write :>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK I’M SO TIRED NOW
> 
> I’m sorry for any errors ahahaha, I honestly couldn’t care less right about now since this took me like three hours to write :>>>


	5. Hellos and Goodbyes

(FYI, this takes place during 978, during the Middle Byzantium period -- Basically, they were powerful at this time :>)

"Congratulations, you ten." Odin applauded, looking to Frigga to give out all of the instructions. "Since you have all qualified for becoming Valkyries, you will need to know where you are going, what training you must do, and of course, be able to say your goodbyes." Frigga looked towards you while saying the last part. You blushed -- embarrassed beyond belief but kept on the mask of emotionless. After all, Odin is in the room for gods' sake.

"First off, you all will first go to the Midgardian city of Rome, where you will practice the ability to blend in with the enemy. Rome is under the control of a Midgardian empire called 'Byzantine' -- please be careful." Frigga pleaded, looking to Odin to give you the training assignments. "We have organized all of you into tiers of skill. Tier One Valkyries are the strongest and most elite, as Tier Three Valkyries are the weakest, and need the most work." Odin started, pulling out a list from one of his pockets. "Y/N, Ailith, and Kate are Tier One Valkyries; Bertilde, Maeve, Kathleen, and Rida are Tier Two Valkyries; Finally, Maia, Zac, and Celana are Tier Three Valkyries." Odin sighed, out of breath.

"You are dismissed to say your goodbyes -- you leave at dawn." Frigga dismissed, smiling at all of you. You stood up out of your seat and started walking towards Loki's chambers. As soon as you had arrived at his door, Loki swung it open. "Y/N," Loki breathed, obviously shaken by something. Not completely in Loki's chambers yet, he pulled you into a tight embrace -- one that spoke so many words without any. "I thought I lost you out there," Loki mumbled. fearing that if he let go, you'd be gone. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, you sighed, content with it just being you. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. I had to do what needed to be done to ensure everyone's safety." You explained, inhaling Loki's scent.

"I'll miss you- you know that, right?" Loki asked, sadness evident in his tone. "Of course I do because I'll miss you more." You chuckled, craning your neck upwards to meet Loki's soft gaze. "Come back to me please, Dove." Loki pleaded, sadness, hurt, and anxiety are only some of the emotions you saw that had shown in his emerald green eyes. "I always do, Loki. I always do." You grinned, reassuring Loki's unwavering anxiety. "Listen, Dove. There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now," Loki started, but never got to finish that confession thanks to his thunderous brother.

"Y/N! You proved yourself an excellent warrior today on the battlefield!" Thor complemented, crushing Loki and you in a bear hug. "Thanks, Thor." You groaned, winded beyond belief. "Thor always ruining the moments," You hear Loki grumble, pouting about something.

I suppose I didn't realize at the time that Loki was going to confess his love for me -- oh how I wish I would have realized that sooner. I miss him dearly.

Until next entry,

-Y/N'

____

OOF I'M SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT! ;-;


	6. Rome

You jolted out of your bed, cold sweat dripping down your body. Anxiety coursing through your veins, heart pounding, brain pulsing. You're going to die out there and there is nothing you can do to stop it. 'What am I going to do? I'm leaving everything and everyone I knew for strangers to serve under Odin!' You stood up and went to the balcony, too lost in thought to care about making any noise. The cool air nipped at your bare arms as the soft breeze tickled your hair -- almost comforting you. 'I'm only 13 and I'm being forced to give my life to the royal family -- specifically Odin. Eventually, I might be serving under Loki or Thor, but that won't be for ages. I suppose that might be worth training for, but would I really give up my life for Loki and Thor?'

"You would in a heartbeat and you know it." You turned around -- shocked "Who said that?" You asked, looking around your dark room for any sign of life. "I'm you, obviously" the voice rang in your head, mocking you. "You know you can't get rid of me. You also know about your never-ending feelings for Loki, don't you?" The voice never stopped mocking you, laughing at your ignorance in this dilemma. "What do you want? What could you want? I have nothing, I'm being forced to go out and basically say I'm fine dying!" You screamed, collapsing onto the marble floor. "I'm here to tell you to grow up, Idiot. You do have someone to fight for and that someone is Loki. He will be king someday, and he will need protection -- you know this." You pondered, knowing how Loki could be vulnerable on the throne. You sighed, knowing that yourself is right.

"Fine, you win. I'll lay down my life if it means that Loki can keep his." "Good girl. See you soon, Me." The voice laughed as it faded into the depths of your brain. You looked over to see the sun starting to rise. "I suppose I need to get ready." You mumbled, walking over towards the bathroom.

~~  
Walking down the oh so rememberable halls, you saw the figures of your fellow trainees getting closer the farther you went. "Y/N! You ready?" Celana chirped, grinning from ear to ear -- like she didn't know you're putting yourselves up in the line of death. "No, but I don't have a choice here, do I?" You groaned, knowing that you won't be in Asgard for years at the least. "Ailith, stop acting like we are going to Hel." Kate scolded, of course acting responsibly in front of Lady Historia. "Ladies." The others hushed as Celana finally stopped jumping around from excitement. "It's time to leave -- get your stuff." Lady Historia commanded, walking towards the Bifrost where Heimdall resided, waiting patiently for you.

You smiled, remembering all the times Heimdall welcomed you to Asgard. "Hello, Heimdall." You greeted, meeting Heimdall's kind eyes. "Hello, Y/N. Congratulations on passing The Trials." Heimdall congratulated, pride striking in his features. "Thank you, but if it wasn't for you, Loki, and Thor I wouldn't have survived them at all." You chuckled, looking off to where the others were waiting. "I better go. See you, Heimdall," You waved goodbye to your old friend and walked towards the Bifrost entrance. Heimdall activated the Bifrost and the rainbow tunnel swallowed you whole, and spit us back out in the Midgardian city of Rome.

Lady Historia made you immediately steal garments from wherever you could find some and dressed like the common folk. You learned to act like those around you and even went to a "gladiator" arena similarly structured like Asgard's. "Midgardians have advanced significantly, no?" Rida commented, looking around Rome. "Indeed, but they still must come farther to have a slim chance at defeating us." Maeve snorted, mumbling something along the lines of 'idiot'.

"So, Y/N. What's Thor like?" Zac quizzed, obviously intrigued by the thunderous boy. "Thor is kind, loud, an idiot most often, caring, passionate, and just really fun to be with." You smiled, recalling all those times Thor did something stupid. "I assume Loki is always jealous, mean, and rude, right?" Maia asked, obviously sounding displeased at the thought of Loki. Anger bubbled up within your body, your teeth clenched, and your nails dug into your skin. "Loki isn't any of those things! Loki is almost exactly like Thor! Loki is only misunderstood because he's always in Thor's shadow!" You barked, walking off. Your fellow trainees stood behind -- shocked at your outburst. 

This whole 'getting along' activity will not be pleasant.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter came out so late!!! I promise I’ll upload sooner tomorrow! (today since it’s almost 1 AM for me, but whatever.)


	7. Falling

'Dear Journal,

Ever since we first came to Midgard, it has been all downhill. Most of my other trainees only obsessing over Thor and hating Loki always puts me in a bad mood. Anyway, after going to the Midgardian city of Rome, we went to a country called 'Norway' or something. Afterall, that's where the magic training begins. I sense that I won't be able to do much since I'm still very much on edge from leaving Loki and Thor. Oh well.

Until then,

-Y/N'

"Let's go ya highness," Maeve snorted, walking out the door. "Keep snorting like that, and you'll eventually turn into a pig- oh wait, I'm sorry, you already are!" You huffed, walking past the so-called-pig. "No wonder why she always stinks like one," Celana giggled, running towards you. "You going to the mountain too?" You asked looking towards the top of the mountain you were training at.

"Yeah, got to train, you know?" Celana groaned, stubbing her toe on a pebble. "You're going to need more than a bit of training, Celana." You chuckled, looking towards your friend currently groaning. "Shut up, Y/N," Celana whined, somehow stumbling up the hill. "Celana, let me carry you." You sympathized, while Kate, Rida, Zac, and Kathleen chuckled, oh the poor luck our fellow trainee is having. "No! I'm fine! go on without me; I'll be there... eventually!" Celana begged, still tripping. "Alright, if you say so," You continued your trek up the mountain where Lady Historia resided, waiting for you.

"Took you brats long enough. A Valkyrie doesn't take her time lazily walking up a mountain when she has tons of training to be done!" Lady Historia barked, cross beyond means. "Yes, Lady Historia." You all said, not intending on dealing with her any longer. "First off, we will be working on magic. A Valkyrie must always have a type of magic ready for use when her sword doesn't." Lady Historia explained, summoning an orange orb of energy out of her hands. "This is light magic -- it controls light and dispells it onto the enemy with alarming speed. Normally after the attack, the enemy goes blind." Lady Historia took the glowing ball and threw it towards the horizon. The ball exploded with such force it pushed you back a few feet. "Focus on the power inside you and call upon the magic inside you to spring forth," Lady Historia commanded, looking at every trainee as they attempted to do so.

Ailith, of course, summoned her ball with ease and simply smirked while looking at it. "She had lessons from what I've heard," Rida mumbled towards you, struggling to summon an orb herself. "Rida, come on, focus!" Kate suggested, summoning an orb herself. Eventually, everyone summoned orbs. Your orb was F/C which meant it was shadow magic. "Look at Y/N! Queen of Shadows!" Maeve laughed, throwing her dark red orb at you. You dodged the orb with it only being milliseconds away from your face and chucked your F/C orb at her. Maeve collapsed immediately to the ground and huffed. "That's what you get, Maeve." Lady Historia chuckled at the stupidity of Maeve's actions. "Next is to summon bursts of energy, like so." Lady Historia had magic envelop her like a blanket -- suddenly, the magic exploded outwards, rushing past everyone towards the horizon.

"Her magic didn't impact us at all, nor did it hurt. It's healing magic from what I've gathered." Zac explained, observing Lady Historia more. You gathered up all of your strength possible into this one attack and shot out layers and layers of magic, except this time it shot back everyone including yourself. The force of your failure shot you back to the point where you were a bug and the force was the windshield. You flew off the mountain into the valley below. "Is this where I die? Is this how my life ends? Cold and alone with no way out?" Suddenly a force hit your back so strong the wind was kicked out of you -- You succumbed to your own darkness.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I just like having ya'll black out, don't I?  
> Anyway, you're probably not going to like the next chapter very much since uh...
> 
> Yeah I'm leaving it at that because I'm leaving you all guessing :)


	8. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted early since I won't have time to update at all tomorrow FYI!  
> My foster mother broke her ankle so my foster sister and I are going to take care of their barn, and I get to take care of my foster sister's doggos tomorrow :>

A strong ringing pierced through your mind, your eyelids felt heavy as your body ached -- begging to be relieved from your burning pain. Your eyes opened as a wave of dizziness shook your body whole. You groaned while attempting to sit up, your clothes, once soaked with blood, cracked and ripped. Once your eyesight regained its focus, you stood up slowly. Your waist and back had a slight dull sting as you moved around as only one thought came into your mind "What happened to everyone else?" You mustered up all of your available strength to teleport to the top of the mountain resides. As soon as you teleported there, screams sounded. "Ghost! Ghost!" A woman yelled. You looked towards the sound to only see a metal circle with a flame inside surrounded with children, men, and women dressed in unusual garments. A man held up a tiny metal device that flashed a bright light towards you. "H- Heimdall, please..." You mumbled, dizzy, confused, and bloodied.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped you, taking me back home. "Y/N!" You heard a voice call. You turned around to see an older looking Heimdall hugging you. "Heimdall?" Surprise flooded your system, your body shaking, tears pricking your eyes. "It's been over 1000 years, Y/N! The Midgardians say it is 2011!" "W- What? Where's Loki? Where's Thor? Please! tell me, Heimdall!" You begged, collapsing onto Heimdall. "Thor's on his way, Y/N. Please stay calm." You were sobbing by now -- in the middle of a panic attack. "W- Where's Loki, Heimdall?" You didn't notice until now, but the Bifrost was broken. "What happened to Bifrost, Heimdall?" "We will explain it all later, Y/N. Right now we need to get you cleaned up." A deep voice rang behind me. You snapped your head towards the voice to see an older Thor. Tears came out faster than before as you bolted to embrace the now almost a foot taller than you Thor.

Thor hugged you back as he nodded towards Heimdall, thanking him. Thor picked you up and carried you back to the palace, telling the servants to draw a bath. Still a sobbing mess, you hugged Thor tighter, afraid you'd never see him again. 1000+ years you've been gone, so much you've missed; 1/5 of your life is gone. "Y/N, we have to get this dried blood off of you." Thor sighed, looking towards you sympathetically. "Please, where is Loki?" You begged Thor, whimpering in anxiety and exhaustion. "I promise I will explain everything as soon as you've been cleaned up." Thor sighed, carrying you into your old chambers. The servants went to work immediately setting you into the calming warm waters and combing your messy hair. The servants wrapped you in a fluffy towel as they set your hair in place into a lady's braid. "I suppose I am the human equivalent of 16, correct?" You asked, pondering on what has happened since training.

After the servants prepared you in every way except emotionally. You walked towards the Throne Room where Thor waited. "Thor?" You called, looking around the golden room that hasn't changed since the last time you were in here. "Y/N, you might want to sit down." Thor looked at you with pain in his eyes -- something most definitely happened. You sat down on the stairs leading towards the throne as Thor sat beside you. "What happened, Thor?" You pleaded; nervousness flooded through you. "Loki... is dead." And with those three simple words, your purpose and value of life washed away. Numbness spread through your body like wildfire as tears ceased to exist. "Loki went mad with jealousy and rage and contacted the Frost Giants to kill Odin, but before they could Loki killed them all... His own race." Your eyes snapped up to meet Thor's. "He was... a Frost Giant?" You asked, standing up while your voice raised.

"Y/N..." "You mean to tell me Odin told Loki all these lies about being king when he never even had the chance?! That Loki was bullied for his so-called 'jealousy' when all he wanted was to be your equal?!" The numbness of grief was easily replaced with burning hot hatred for Odin. You glanced towards the Valkyrie marking on your forearm and raised it towards Thor. "You mean to tell me that I became this for nothing?!" "Y/N... Your mother died thinking that you died serving as a valiant Valkyrie." Those words felt like a stab in the back; the wind knocked right out of you. "Loki went mad when he was told you died. Y/N, every other Valkyrie is dead. The Valkyrie Trials ceased to exist decades after yours." You sighed, sitting down and finally resting your head on Thor's shoulder. "Pretty much everyone I adored is gone, huh." You huffed. "There's one more thing Y/N... Loki harbored feelings for you for years..." Thor hugged you in a way to comfort me. "Thank you for literally making this already awful situation so much worse, Thor." You got up and locked yourself in your chambers, where you stayed for weeks.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa this is so sad, play Despacito.


	9. Reunited

Weeks eventually turned into months, and then that's when you found out Loki was still alive. The New York attack caused by the mad god of mischief himself. You honestly had no clue what to think since you had locked yourself up in your chambers for five months due to mourning for everything you lost. You laid back down on your bed and shut your eyes. Nothing mattered anymore.   
____  
"Y/N? It's me." Frigga knocked on your door, a calming aura surrounding her presence. You sighed, rolling out of your bed, and stumbled towards the door. You opened the door to see Frigga's gentle smile gracing her face.

"Hello, Frigga. What brings you here?" You asked, motioning her to come in.

"Loki is now in the prisons — serving for all of eternity for his crimes," Frigga explained, sighing.

Your head snapped up

"Loki is here? On Asgard? Show me!" You begged, needing to see your best friend after all these years.

"No, Y/N, you can't," Frigga warned, placing her hand on your shoulder. "You'd make a wonderful daughter-in-law..." Frigga mumbled, talking to herself.

"I simply wanted to inform you about Loki's wellbeing. I'll see you eventually. Thor's beloved is here if you'd like to meet her." Frigga said, walking out of your chambers. You sat back down on your bed, thinking about the information recently given to you.

___

'I need to sneak out of here, somehow. I'll go see Loki for myself-' before you could even finish that thought the prison alarms blared, notifying everyone that something is wrong. Panic flooded through you like a tsunami as only one person came to mind in this situation — "Loki."

You rushed out of your room a few minutes later, after bolting to get changed into battle attire.

"Thor? Frigga?" You yelled, trying to find the two most noteworthy people that knew Loki's exact location. You came to a screeching halt when you saw Frigga's dead body on the floor, and a Dark Elf hovering over her. Tears came flooding out of your eyes and you turned around to holler for Thor when he came bolting in to attack. The grieving Thor rushed towards the Dark Elves and threw his hammer at the ship they left in — only to miss.

Odin went straight towards his dead queen — mourning for the loss he has to deal with alone. You collapsed to the floor, more tears came spilling out as so many emotions overtook you.

'You could have saved her'

'You're a Valkyrie, you should have protected her!'

'You are useless'

'You let your emotions control you too much'

your thoughts surrounded you in so much self-hatred, you yelped, useless as ever.

'You're a parasite.'

You ran off to your chambers once again to mourn alone, in a corner.

 

~~

You eventually found out about Thor's mission to sneak Loki out and to move Thor's beloved off Asgard after Frigga's funeral that you didn't attend. Granted, you knew it was a stupid idea, but that didn't stop Thor from doing it. Except, in the middle of Thor's foolish plan, Loki died.

And it appears to be for real this time.

'Frigga is dead and so is Loki — just right after I got him back, I lose him forever. Will this cycle of emotions ever stop?' You thought, laying in bed, tears staining the sheets below you.

"Lady Y/N, Odin would like to speak with you in his chambers." A servant notified, scampering off immediately afterward.

"What on Midgard could Odin want this time? To kill me? I wouldn't blame him since I was there and I didn't do anything that night." You mumbled to yourself on the way to Odin's chambers. You knocked on the golden doors, fully expecting to be yelled at as soon as you walked in.

"Come in," Odin's voice rang.

You opened the doors and closed them right behind you, turning around to face the doors in the process. Suddenly, lean yet muscly arms wrapped around your waist as a familiar scent notified you immediately who it was. Tears welled up in your eyes as you turned around to embrace your Loki.

"How are you still alive, Loki?" You whimpered out, still a sobbing mess. Loki chuckled, picking you up and carrying you to the bed.

"Dove, you should know by now my illusions could fool anyone at any time." Loki buried you in his chest as he inhaled your scent. You stayed there for a while as you calmed down, finally being at peace with yourself knowing that Loki is still alive.

"I'm sorry for not saving her," You mumbled, guilt lacing your tone.

"Dove, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself," Loki growled, angry that you'd blame yourself for such a thing.  
Eventually, you fell asleep -- finally safe in Loki's arms.   
"I love you, my little dove." Loki kissed your forehead, as he too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My word count said 800 words, so if that is true, I wrote all of that in 30 minutes. Not bad, right?


	10. Grandmaster

'Dear Journal,

 

Long time no see, right? Well, Loki has remained king on Asgard, as I have become more of an assassin than Valkyrie, but oh well. It's now 2017, I think. Sakaar's time it's the weirdest, so I have no clue on what year it is. Grandmaster is an old friend, I suppose. After all, he does a great number of our trades for Asgard here on Sakaar. I'm staying here for a few days while I help him prepare all of the arrangements for the next Battle of Champions match. Scrapper 142 has been working especially hard to find a contender, for I do not know why, nor will I bother asking. Ah yes, as for Loki, he and I are currently courting, but very secretly as he is still under the cover of Odin. As for Thor and Asgard, Thor has been gone for two years, and Loki is seemingly enjoying his absence very much so, but he cannot fool the likes of me. Loki misses his mother and brother dearly, but will not admit it. Asgard is far from prospering as most of the Nine Realms are in chaos, but I know Heimdall will keep Loki in check -- I hope.   
Until next time,  
-Y/N.'

 

You sighed, walking out of your temporary chambers, and started heading towards Grandmaster's "throne." Sakaar isn't that cleanly; you must say, it is truly disgusting. Many of the slaves live in literal shit and blood below which is heartbreaking, really. Many of these gladiators were taken away from their families and never make it out after their first match to see the outside universe ever again. Guilt rose in your throat, as you were one of those many people that brought a selection of slaves to Grandmaster. You finally entered the "Throne Room" and smiled at the child-like Grandmaster.

"Hello, Grandmaster. What is on the agenda for today?" You asked, stepping towards his throne.

"Ah! Y/N, you look absolutely adorable today! We will be throwing a party in two weeks, and I'd love for you to join in!" Grandmaster explained, nodding towards Topaz to push him to the party room.

You followed suit, never once leaving Grandmaster's side as you took notes on whom he wanted to be invited.

"Grandmaster, we found this man right outside of the tower. What would you like to do with him?" One of the guards spoke up, walking in with- Loki? You gasped, looking into the eyes of your own boyfriend as he simply gave you the knowing smirk of 'I didn't intend on being here, but I don't regret it.'  
You rolled your eyes, looking towards Grandmaster, silently pleading he'll keep Loki here.

"Who are you?" Grandmaster cheekily asked, having fun with the idea of a new toy.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, former king of Asgard and rightful heir of Jotunheim," Loki responded calmly -- like he wasn't about to be killed if he said the wrong words- wait... Former king?

"Nice to meet you, Lackey, I'm Grandmaster -- I'm the king of this rock." Grandmaster nodded towards the solider to let go of Loki and continued to be pushed towards the party room.

"Say, Lackey, do you like parties? I'm hosting one in two weeks to celebrate my wonderful existence."

"Very much, Sir. Shall I help this maiden arrange for everything?" Loki asked, looking towards you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Would you? I'm very busy dealing with the Melt Stick's meals today." Grandmaster whined, looking around -- telling you exactly where everything should go.

"Yes, Sir, I assure you that everything will be prepared and ready for your party," Loki reassured, never ceasing to hide the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Y/N, show Loki what you have completed and what needs to be done, please," Grandmaster commanded, being pushed out of the room towards the Melt Stick's next victim. "Sure thing, Grandmaster!" You smiled, before turning heel and grabbing Loki; shoving him into the nearest closet. You slammed the door and turned on the light, freaking out by now.

"What are you doing here? What on Midgard did you mean 'former king of Asgard'? and where is Thor?!" You whisper-screamed, hyperventilating.

"I'm here now. Thor is taking care of everything back on Asgard; Odin is dead, so I cannot pose as him any longer." Loki explained, pulling you into his loving embrace. Kissing your head, Loki mumbled words among the lines of "I missed you" and "You've been gone too long." You sighed, enjoying the blissful moment given to you in a dirty broom closet.   
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU SIKE NEW CHAPTER TODAY  
> I wanted to post this chapter since it only took me about 30 minutes to write.


	11. Ragnarok

Ahem, this chapter gets a lil bit smutty in the beginning whOOPS.

'Dear Journal,

The past two weeks have flown by so fast with all the adventures and conversations Loki and I had. After finally preparing the tower for the party Grandmaster wanted to be held before the Champion's Battle at the arena the same day, I was insanely exhausted. Loki had to cover some of my jobs since he insisted I rested instead of working. Loki still hasn't told me why we aren't going back to Asgard after the trade deal is done, which is very worrying on my behalf. Thor cannot possibly rule alone! Loki needs Thor just as much as Thor needs Loki.

Until next entry,

-Y/N.'

You looked up at the marble ceiling; dull greys, whites, and reds danced across with grace, forming an intricate pattern that trailed all the way around the room. Loki somehow managed to share a room with you after some convincing since you both are friends of Grandmaster now. You suspect a little bit of silver tongue went a long way for dear Loki since Grandmaster seems to be infatuated with him. You chuckled at the thought as Loki walked in, wearing his brand new Sakarrian outfit Grandmaster had requested to be tailored for him.

"Nice outfit, Dear." You smiled. Loki, of course, was smirking at your honesty and walked up next to you. Loki leaned in so that his hot breath was tickling your ear and neck as he whispered:

"You wouldn't just be saying 'nice outfit' if I showed you what is underneath." As fast as it happened, the faster it went by. Chuckling at Loki's statement, you sassed back

"I think you'd be the one saying all of that when I'm done with you."

Loki growled, picking you up and pinning you to the wall with his left leg in between your legs, pushing hard against your heat. You moaned, grabbing Loki's shoulders as your thighs squeezed against Loki's leg -- attempting to create more friction.

"Oh, Kitten, if I can get you acting like this so fast, I wonder what would happen if I happened to let loose," Loki smirked, letting you go. You were panting by now, trapped in a daze of confusion and utter amusement.

"Get dressed, Kitten, you have to manage security tonight." Loki winked, walking out of your shared room.

You regained your composure and changed into your designated outfit; pulling your mask above your mouth so it fit snugly above your nose. You pulled your hood up and left the tower, heading towards the arena. As soon as you walked in, you saw Scrapper 142 dragging a can of booze around, obviously attempting to get drunk.

"Oi! 142! How are you?" You asked, walking beside her, looking for anything or anyone out of place.

"How are you, Y/N? I see Grandmaster still hasn't let you go back home, huh?" 142 chuckled, downing yet another can of booze.

"Aye, but hopefully soon, there are many matters I must attend to when I arrive," You explained, looking at the many gladiators that must face each other tonight.

You sighed, looking towards 142.

"Later, 142, I should get to my post,"

"Bye, Y/N, I need to get another can anyway, or maybe a bottle and then a can." 142 walked back towards the bar, ordering more booze. Arena-goers littered the halls -- excitement at its all-time high. Nostalgia ran through you as you thought of the Valkyrie Trials you had to go through oh so long ago. Too busy in thought to notice, you passed by a certain Lord of Thunder pleading for help to get out.

~~

The crowds' screams and cheers filled the entire city -- the main show was about to begin.

"Hey man, my name is Korg, I'm made of rocks, but don't let that scare you unless you're made of scissors." 'Korg' said behind you, his back towards the window.

"So, Korg. Who is this 'Lord of Thunder'? I've heard quite a bit about him." You asked, looking at all the other remaining gladiators.

"He says his name is Thor and that he comes from a place called 'Asgard', whatever that is, and that he had a hammer that pulled him off," Korg explained, turning back towards the window. Thor? Thor is here?! Loki lied about Thor being on Asgard for only you to find out that Thor was captured?! Unbelievable.

~~

"From what I've heard from all the commotion, Thor apparently tied with the Champion. Also, apparently Thor and this 'Hulk' guy are friends from work! And Loki never bothered sharing these 'tiny' details with me ever!" You grumbled, kicking a can.

"And now Thor took Hulk away to go someplace!"

"You want to go too?" 142 asked, smirking.

"Go where?" You asked -- curiosity spiked to an all-time high.

"Asgard, of course." 'Asgard! Home!'

"Slip me in on the back, I'll make it out before you leave on the other ship," You told 142, rushing towards her ship.

~~

You bolted out of 142's ship and jumped up towards Grandmaster's disgusting orgy ship. You must admit, it's impressive they got into the garage without alerting everyone, but you think a certain God of Mischief was involved. Thor laughed as 'Banner' held on the back of his seat for dear life.

"Thor you idiot, what on Midgard are you doing?!" You asked, bolting towards the seat next to 'Banner'.

"Y/N! Long time no see! I'll explain everything later, I promise!" Thor said, obviously struggling to get towards the Devil's Anus. 142 jumped from her ship as it exploded and landed on yours, as she then sprinted towards the ships behind -- destroying them.

"142 is a Valkyrie?! I'm not the only one left?" You asked as Thor was about to head out himself.

"Yes, Y/N!" Thor shouted as he jumped out. Banner freaked out, trying to find a gun available on the ship he had no idea how to work.

"This looks like a gun," Banner mumbled, pushing the fireworks button. You facepalmed as fireworks littered the sky, leading towards Topaz's death.

~~

Eventually, you made it to Asgard. Thor explained everything as you headed towards the bridge, and gifted you your old sword. 'Thor must be the adopted one, because he looks nothing like Hela, while Loki looks almost exactly like her!' You thought, bolting to your chambers as Thor summoned Hela. You grabbed your old items you knew you needed. Such as your mother's necklace; your old journals; and Loki's old blades. You then bolted towards Loki's chambers to take his items you knew he'd want. Some of the books you used to read; more of his precious knives; his cape his mother gifted him; and his own journal he used to use. You stuffed everything into a bag as you jumped out Loki's window towards the newly arrived ship. You teleported aboard as you went to one of the numerous master rooms, claiming it as yours. You set down the bag and looked out the window -- meeting the burning eyes of Surtur himself.

\----

UWUWUWUWU we are halfway done with this book! eheh I'm so excited for next chapter because it's the beginning of the climax!


	12. Thanos

You rushed towards the new Throne Room, worry and fear plagued you as you scanned the room for Loki, but only to meet the faces of the terrified Asgardians. You bolted back towards the hallways, attempting to find any sign of Loki, but to only run into Loki. "Loki!" You sobbed, embracing him for fear that he'd die. Loki sighed, embracing you back as he kissed your forehead.

"Dove, if I don't make it, I want you to keep this," Loki said as he pulled out a ring -- Frigga's ring.

"Where did you get this?" You asked, looking at the ring before looking back at Loki.

"She gave it to me when I was imprisoned. Y/N, would you someday marry me?" Loki asked, kneeling on the ground.

"You know I will, Loki. I've been with you since day one." You chuckled, placing the ring on my finger.

"Dove," Loki breathed, before kissing you.

"Thor is in his room as what Midgardians would say -- I'm going to go see him," Loki explained, kissing your hand goodbye.

"See you later." You smiled before heading towards the Throne Room to help 142 and Heimdall assign the people of Asgard rooms.   
~~

 

You were walking towards Thor's room when you heard screams coming from everywhere -- you sensed powerful magic coming from outside the ship and knew instantly who it was... Thanos the destroyer. The man you've only recently heard about. You ran out of the halls to see no one other than Thanos himself. It happened so fast, hearing screams of the slaughtered die down, smoke filling the air, and the searing pain burning your body. You looked towards Thor -- trapped in a mangled mess of metal. Loki's eyes met yours -- regret, sorrow, fear, and anger filled his eyes like he was saying he was sorry. You were in a daze of pain, blood loss, and fear as everything happened almost instantly. 'Hulk' attempted to defeat Thanos and ended up being defeated, Heimdall dying, and Loki -- dying. Numbness spread through your body as your throat went raw from the screaming pleas ripping through you.

"Loki!! Take me instead! Please, don't take him from me!" You blacked out shortly after Thanos threw Loki's body as he left. Tears stinging your cheeks as your heart shattered -- allowing you to succumb to the unforgiving darkness.   
~~  
"Y/N!!"

"Y/N!!"

Pain filled your head as your eyes opened, greeting the eyes of Sif.

"Y/N, where are the rest of people?" Sif asked, knowing already of their demise.

"D- dead," You mumbled, tears stinging your eyes as I thought about Loki's death.

"What about Thor? Frandral? Hogun? Volstagg? Loki?" Sif's voice cracked.

"Dead. Sif, I have nothing left." You sobbed as you couldn't imagine your life without Loki and Thor once again.

"Get some rest, Y/N. I'm taking you to Midgard," Sif said, walking towards the control room. You sighed, looking at your ring Loki gave you only hours ago. Numbness still filled your body where once happiness, love, and hope resided.

"Why'd you do it, Loki? Why just a simple knife?"

~~  
Walking towards the old, abandoned Stark Tower Loki once attacked, tears stung even more as memories flooded from being told the story.

"Loki..." You mumbled, trekking to an apartment Thor once told you to go to if you ever were stuck on Midgard. Sirens and screams erupted from the chaos you assume was Thanos' doing, as bodies littered the ground.

"Thanos takes away the lives of the innocent to 'protect' the lives of the greedy," You whispered, looking around as you had finally reached your destination.

'Y/N, do you hear me?' You turned around -- expecting to see someone behind you, but saw no one.

'Who's there?' You asked thinking you've gone insane.

'Thor.' relief washed over you in surges.

'Thor?' You asked looking around as people started to turn to dust.

'What's happening?'


	13. 2012

Hello, readers from after Endgame! I wrote this before Endgame's title was even announced so I kinda just made my own plot lol

'Dear Journal,  
It's now the two year anniversary of the Snap that took half of the universe away. Thor and I aren't doing well after Loki's death, and Tony isn't doing well after the loss of Peter and Strange. Banner and Lang have been working non-stop to find a way to bring Thanos's plan to an end before it started. I miss Loki dearly, and never go a day without mourning, but Thor seems to be doing worse than even myself. I try to comfort Thor as much as possible, after all, he has lost everything he ever loved.  
Until then,  
-Y/N'

 

You looked towards Thor sitting on the opposite couch from me. He looked so broken and distraught without Loki and Heimdall, it hurt you to see the King like this. Brünnhilde is thankfully still alive and now lives at HQ, while the remaining people of Asgard reside in one of Tony's lands in the country. I've noticed that those two have gotten awfully close after everything -- which is nice knowing that Thor has finally found someone.

"Brünnhilde, could I talk to you for a moment, please?" You asked her.

"Yeah, Y/N, meet me on the roof." Brünnhilde agreed, turning her head towards Thor. You walked up to the roof and sat on the ledge, admiring the sky's beauty. "Hey,"

"Hey, come sit, Brünnhilde," You said, patting the cement next to you. Brünnhilde sat down and sighed, downing a case of booze.

"I know it's about me and Thor, so just spit it out already," Brünnhilde said, looking towards you. 

"I just want you to be sure that you'll take care of him, Brünnhilde. He's lost everything, and I'm almost certain that he'd break if he lost someone else." You explained, twisting Frigga's ring.

"You adored him, didn't you?" Brünnhilde asked, looking at Frigga's ring.

"He was my purpose and my everything; I miss him dearly," You choked, remembering the look in his eyes.

"I promise I'll keep Thor safe and stable, Y/N. I couldn't hurt that big lug even if I wanted to." Brünnhilde chuckled.

"Everyone meet me in the lab, I've found a way to bring them back," Tony announced, excitement evident in his tone.

"You might see Loki again, Y/N," Brünnhilde stood up and pulled you up as well.

"Maybe so."

~~  
"Scott and I have created these devices that can send us to the quantum realm, and eventually, go in the past," Tony explained, holding up a round metal disk. Tony has aged quite a bit and has blond hair now -- which you must say looks grey in some lighting. You suppose all of the stress of trying to revive everyone has gotten to his looks more than his sanity.

"We'll all be going, along with Clint, Nebula, and the raccoon,"

"Watch it, Starkers, I ain't no raccoon."

"Whatever. The plan is once we get back to 2012 we split up and grab the Infinity Stones before Thanos starts setting out for them." A jittery feeling took hold of you as the question slipped out of you.

"What will we do with Loki?" A silence graced the air as Tony and Thor exchanged looks.

"We'll be using him to find the Infinity Stones."

And so, everyone suited up and prepared. Shuri, who came to visit, stayed behind to make sure we got in safe.

"I wish you all the best of luck. Bring my brother back." Shuri smiled, wishing us well as she hit the button to activate all of our disks. Dizziness took over in waves as the entire group shrunk to the quantum realm.

"Follow me, and do not get lost!" Scott called, jumping ahead.   
~~  
The same wave of dizziness hurled itself at you as everyone eventually grew back to normal size. Streets were littered with destruction along with the buildings above. Bodies sprawled as far as the eye could see, along with survivors in wrecks from the chaos that erupted before them not too long ago.

"This is what Loki did?" You asked as the stench of blood reached your nose.

"This is what Thanos commanded him to do, yes." Thor corrected, standing next to you unpleased.

"You know the plan, everyone. Get to it," Steve commanded, running towards Stark Tower

I grumbled, teleporting to a corner inside Stark Tower where Loki resided for a short time before heading back to Asgard.

"Stark, I'm in," I announced, looking for any sign of Loki in the penthouse.

"Good, we're on our way. Standby," Tony assigned.

"Stark, he's in the lower north side of the tower, moving towards a cell -- you have approximately 3 minutes before your window is closed. Act now," Nat notified, bolting to the end point of Loki's destination.

"You heard Romanoff, let's go," and just like that, every S.H.I.E.L.D member was replaced with one of our own.

"Loki, we need your assistance."

"How can I be of service, Brother?"


	14. The Past Loki

M/T is your magic type. I changed it from Shadow to whatever because I'm an indecisive asshole.

______  
You overheard Loki agreeing to Thor's proposal after a long pause. Relief washed over you as you knew Loki saw what was going to happen from the Tesseract.

"Freeze! Put your hands up and don't move!" voices shouted -- S.H.I.E.L.D members obviously. You sighed -- already done with the crap being given -- jumped and let out a burst of M/T and landed in front of your allies.

"Hi, I'm miss I don't care about who you are, here. I'm just helping Mr. Stank gather an important ally, so don't mind us," You chuckled, looking at the scattered bodies that now littered the hall.

"Stank? Do you even know who you're talking about, Lady?" Tony grumbled.

"Let's go before anything else stupid bothers us," You glared, silently blaming Tony for his awful plan.

~~   
You plopped yourself down next to Thor, who was looking out at the glittering sea sadly.

"Hey, you big lug," You smiled softly.

"I just got the real him back, and now we're back with the monster." Thor sighed, looking towards you now.

"Hey, don't say that, Thor. Look, we both know this isn't our Loki, and we both know it's killing us on the inside by just even looking at him, but at least we have a Loki." You explained, resting my head on Thor's shoulder. The sky was filled with magnificent pinks, reds, golds, and purples as the sun set beyond the horizon -- signaling that the sun will soon shine once again.

"Loki made you a promise that the sun will shine on the both of you again, Thor. Trust his promise and fight to see it, please." You mumbled, hearing soft footsteps in the grass behind us. You wiped off the tears that were flowing down your cheeks as you stood up to greet whoever was behind you. Standing there was no one other than Loki, sympathy filled his eyes as he met your own. Acting only on instinct, you ran and embraced Loki as you silently sobbed into his chest.

"Y/N, let go, that isn't our Loki," Thor mumbled, not bothering to look behind him.

"It is fine, Brother. Remember, she has been missing for over a thousand years in my time. I missed her as well," Loki kissed your forehead and held you close, knowing that you weren't ever going to want to let go.

____

You eventually walked off, since you were wanting only to sleep after going back in time. You climbed into the dusty bed Tony found in your future room. Being at the Avengers compound was weird, especially since it was only a storage facility before. Tears sprang from your eyes once again as you sobbed; haunted by Loki's death.

'I could have easily saved him if I wasn't so weak,'

'I could have died instead of him and everything would have been better,'

"Y/N stop that, now. You know I died for a reason and made that very promise of assurance for nothing," A voice scolded behind you. You rolled over to greet the living version of Loki, who was standing by the doorframe, obviously irritated at your thoughts.

"Loki, you shouldn't be here. If it's about earlier, I'm sorry, but I couldn't control my emotions. Please, you need to leave," You begged, not bothering to sit up as the weight of your guilt kept you down.

"I can't do that, Dove. You're still my Y/N, but only from the future. You shouldn't be suffering alone when I'm here," Loki explained as he crawled into your bed and pulled you close.

"You already know how much shit I've been through thanks to Thanos. Let me hold you just this once, please," Loki mumbled as he held you tighter.

 

Morning came quickly, as you had finally slept with nothing haunting you. You opened your eyes to meet the eyes of Loki, except his eyes showed curiosity as he pointed towards your ring. You sighed, remembering the minute Loki proposed, realizing he knew that something was going to happen to him.

"You proposed to me the day you died." You started, twisting your ring.

"You knew all along that you were going to die before we could even get the chance to wed, but you still proposed anyway." You chuckled, knowing how stubborn Loki could be sometimes. You slipped out of Loki's grasp and walked over towards the bathroom, getting ready for what will most likely be a fearsome battle.

Steve seems to be prepared to die if it has to come down to that, while Tony seems to just want revenge. Bruce and Natasha know that if they die, they leave their son all alone, but has made plans to have Pepper take care of him if that happens. You looked in the mirror to only see an older, more scarred Y/N look back. You came here with the intent on exacting your revenge for Loki, but never realized how fearful you really were. Clint and Thor seem like they'd do anything to protect what's left of their loved ones, as Nebula and Rocket seem like they have nothing to lose. Everyone that went back is all somewhat broken and scarred from what Thanos did. You eventually walked out of the bathroom and out of your bedroom to join the meeting that will determine which battle everyone will be fighting.

~~~


	15. Tesseract

"Y/N, you, Thor, and Loki will retrieve the Tesseract. It is the closest, and most likely is one of the most challenging to secure. I recommend you leave immediately since it's in S.H.I.E.L.D's vault," Tony clarified, handing you the documents. You looked at Thor who nodded in agreement and stood up. Thor stepped out, accompanied by Loki to acquire weapons.

"Tony, you do realize you need to go lightyears beyond Earth and to come back as well, right?" You asked, believing that Tony should have had you three go out to space and his team stays on Earth.

"We could merely go out there, you know since we are not from around here," You extended. Your mind silently imploring for Tony to change his mentality.

"Y/N, we'll be fine. I'll be commanding my team with the assistance of Nebula, while Rocket is directing Steve's. You recover the Tesseract without harm and return here to defend our sanctuary from any attacks," Tony said standing up and strolling over to you. "Us Midgardians know a thing or two about survival." Tony chuckled, tousling your hair.

"Fine. But if you die, I'll haul you from Hel and annihilate you repeatedly myself." You grumbled, shuffling out of the room. You knew Tony and Steve were unquestionably prepared to die if needed, and that is a sacrifice you pray they don't have to make.

"They're going to get themselves killed, Thor," You muttered, walking your way towards the vehicle Thor started.

"I know, Y/N, but it might be for the greater good," Thor murmured as you climbed in the vehicle. Loki hunkered beside Thor in the front, while you resided in the back along with all the weaponry Thor took. The vehicle thundered to life and rushed off with Thor at the wheel.

~~  
"I never realized how gorgeous the Tesseract truly is," You gasped in wonder as Loki snatched it.

"Gorgeous, yes. A mere object? no," Loki grunted, taking your hand to haul you onward.

"Y/N, S.H.I.E.L.D knows. You divert them long enough for me to get Loki out of here." Thor demanded, grabbing his brother. You huffed, knowing there wouldn't be any chance of avoiding the aforementioned command. You summoned M/T and pierced the agents barging in. Some of the dumbasses also attempted to shoot at you, which in your conclusion, was the dullest performance any of them could have ever executed. You looked back to see both Thor and Loki surrounded.

"They never learn, do they?" You questioned, bolting to stand beside Thor.

"You're late,"

"You're still stupid,"

"Let's beat 'em with the special," Thor proposed, beaming idiotically at you.

"Fine," You groaned, having your M/T envelop you as Thor's lightning crackled throughout him. You and Thor both jumped up and dived down to strike the ground so much, it created an earthquake. You felt nauseous as almost all of your energy flew out -- crumpling to the destroyed cement beneath you.

"You truly are the most feeble-minded man I've ever known." You insulted. 

~~

Hey guys! sorry for a short chapter, but there are only two more chapters left in this story! Crazy, right?


	16. Sacrifice

You walked to your room and grabbed your journal from out of the bed. A sad smile donned your face as you remembered that this might be the last time you'll ever see anyone again. You summoned your pen and began to write.

'Dear Journal,

This might be the last time I write in this journal ever. In a few weeks time, the battle will ensue in full force. Scott ensured us that the people we lost will not be affected by anything we do in the past, but we will affect the future itself. Basically, we'll go back to our old ages from two years ago but will still have the memories of these events. It's confusing, but at the same time, it makes sense. I will give my life for Loki's if anything happens because I cannot lose him here too.

Until maybe,

-Y/N.'

~Weeks Later~

Loki's eyes shown fear; he had never been so terrified in his life before this. You hugged his arm, letting him know you felt as terrified as he. Thor, Nebula, and Rocket manned the ship, as the rest of us were tense beyond belief. Nat curled up into Bruce, Clint rocked around a bit, Tony was mumbling something, and Cap's face only shown determination. He's been in a war before, but not as serious as this one. Tears started to fall as you now hugged Loki's torso -- terrified something might happen to him or Thor.

"Love, listen to me," Loki mumbled, looked straight at you.

"Do not fear for me, fear for yourself and your comrades. I might've died in the future, but I am myself in your past, and nothing will change that. This being named The Ancient One has us in the mirror dimension for a reason. I've wiped all memory of my escape from every S.H.I.E.L.D member's brain, and I also conjured my strongest illusion yet. The past won't be changed at all unless we somehow manage to end Thanos's life for good. Life will carry on like it did for you, and nothing will change, except for the future that is," Loki explained, hugging you.

"Your me is in Asgard right now, Loki. I'm sorry that we're bothering you," you apologized, burying your head in Loki's shoulder.

"I've already talked to my Y/N, and she isn't happy at me currently. She thought I was dead after she went missing for 1000 years," Loki explained, before telling you about what Thanos did to him before coming to Midgard. Horror flooded your body as the color drained from your skin. Loki never went crazy... he was controlled by Thanos the entire time in New York. You hugged Loki and stayed like that until Thor mumbled: "We're here..." you sauntered towards the opening doors. The air was still and quiet; you could only hear the worried breaths of your allies.

Brilliant light and tremendous heat overwhelmed your senses as a force faster than any other relinquished your form off -- eventually impacting the arid terrain once again. A scream tore through your throat as your only anxiety was for Loki at that moment.

"You think you can stop my quest, Tony?" Thanos rumbled, rising out of his chair. "I wield the strength of 1000 of you. Simply discoursing, my children will be doing the greatest amount of the work, but I could simply wipe you all out as well," Thanos sighed, allowing his 'children' to attack at full force. Your ribs were cracked, and so was your legs. You had already begun to heal, but you blacked out before you had any time to protest.  
~~  
Scott and Rocket were the first two to go down, falling like tiny flies. Thor stood by Loki, never once leaving his side. Tony grabbed one of the stones and crushed it, sending a blast of energy right towards the swarming Children of Thanos. Screams, blood, and sweat filled the air; except one scream stood out above all the other. Cap was holding the rest of the Infinity Stones and was pressing it into Thanos's head.

"Cap! What are you doing?! Stop, please! You'll die!" You screamed, bolting to try and get there before it was too late.

"Y/N, I want you to live. I've lived for over 100 years, and it's my time to go. Please, keep Bucky safe,"

"Steve!" Tony yelled, trying to fight off as many opponents as possible to get to Steve.

"Forgive me,"

And just like that, it was finished.

A ringing noise filled your head as one final explosion erupted from Thanos. Steve had eliminated the one greatest threat but had also eliminated himself too. You screamed as uselessness overtook your very being. You were too weak to even stop a Midgardian from dying. You could have prevented Frigga's death, Loki's death, and even Steve's death if you weren't so weak. You curled up into a ball and sobbed, knowing that Steve wasn't the only one on the team to die today. Nothing had changed from all those years ago, you're still weak as ever and couldn't be the real Valkyrie you were supposed to be.

~~~  
Sorry I haven't updated much.

Anyway, next chapter will be the last chapter of this book! Apologies for such an awful fight "scene" and just all out romance with Loki. I tried focusing as much on the reader over anyone else, and her development and how she overcomes issues, but it just looks like she needs Loki to do anything. *cue my utter disappointment* and yeah.

So, the next chapter might be long, but I don't know. So, thank you all for the support of this book throughout everything. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated much. A death anniversary in my family is on Saturday, and she meant the world to me, so I’ve been a little depressed and anxiety filled recently. (The Demons That Haunt Me In the Night. wrong caps but idc)
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be the last chapter of this book! Apologies for such an awful fight “scene” and just all out romance with Loki. I tried focusing as much on the reader over anyone else, and her development and how she overcomes issues, but it just looks like she needs Loki to do anything. *cue my utter disappointment* and yeah.
> 
> So, next chapter might be long, but I don’t know. So, thank you all for the support of this book throughout everything. :)


	17. To a Life With You. (End)

Loki is gone.

 

Steve is gone.

 

Everyone else is gone.

 

Gone.

 

"Y/N, we need to separate the Infinity Stones. I want you to have one," Thor mumbled as he picked up your whimpering form.

"Thor, what do we do now?" You asked as you looked around at everyone. Tony stayed kneeling exactly where Steve was not even twenty minutes ago, while Clint attempted at helping Nat pull Bruce out of a hole. Nebula and Rocket put the remaining Infinity Stones into little containers with Scott preparing any damaged devices for the time hop back. Thor sighed after a long pause and set you down next to Nebula.

"We rebuild Asgard on Earth. I will be a full-fledged king, and you will be a princess," Thor explained, honoring Loki's proposal.

"What will we do with the Infinity Stones? I don't see us destroying them.."

"You and I won't, but that doesn't speak for anyone else," Loki sauntered up to where you and Thor spoke.

"I should return to Asgard before anyone notices," You looked down, knowing that this time is probably the last you'll ever see him alive in this time. Bolting, you embraced Loki one final time, whispering "I love you," before running back to Thor.

"So long, Brother," Thor smiled, waving goodbye to his brother for the last time. "Goodbye, Brother," Loki waved back as he walked into his portal.

"Thor, you should have gone with him," You mumbled, pondering of the ideas that erupted in your head. Thor turned to look at me -- confusion dawning his face like Rudolph's red nose.

"Now why in the world would I do that, Y/N?"

"Because you could have told your past self to rule Asgard with Loki." You explained, smiling at the thought of Loki finally being king, and being Thor's equal.

"I wish I could have done that, Y/N," Thor chuckled.

"Thor, please come help me prepare the others' bodies," Tony spoke up, grief mixed in with sadness littered his tone. His snarky attitude was replaced with a quiet, respectful aura.

"You go separate the stones, Y/N," Thor whispered, walking off with dread as he was about to see the destroyed corpses that were once his dear friends. You looked over at the scattered glowing stones, admiring the beauty that pierced even the dullest light. You knew Tony would want the Mind Stone to rebuild Vision, so you put it in his stone container.

"I'll take care of things from here, Miss," You heard a voice say from behind me. you turned around to see a blond woman wearing a blue and red suit.

"Who are you?" You asked, almost already knowing who she is.

"Captain Marvel," Captain smiled, seeing that you had the Space Stone.

"I think I know someone who is practically dying again to see you," Captain chuckled as she moved to the left slightly to allow me to see Loki. Your real Loki. Your breathing came to a screeching halt as tears stung your eyes.

"But, you died-"

"No, Darling, I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner," Loki apologized while walking slowly towards you. You wasted no time in scurrying into Loki's arms -- desperate in trying to not cry.

"You dumbass," was all you could get out. Loki chuckled as he held you close, slightly smiling as Thor sauntered back.

"Surprise," Loki said in his mocking tone.

"Brother?" is all that Thor could say before you yanked him into a group hug.

~~  
'Captain Marvel, or Carol I should say, took us back with ease to 2020. Those who were lost in The Snap returned, but with memories of The Snap. The world held a funeral for Nat, and Steve to remember the sacrifices they made to save the universe. Bucky was, of course, devastated beyond belief, but Mantis helped him. Tony adopted Peter, and his aunt May moved closer to Avenger's HQ, but the most eventful life-changer, was the fact that Thor used my idea and ruled the new Asgard with Loki together. Oh yeah, and Brunnhilde and Thor got married, while Loki and I will be getting married within a month's time. Things have been crazy in Asgard, now that we reside in the Midgardian's country known as Norway. Heimdall and some of the others have been working on a new Bifrost, once again, over a waterfall. Life has had its ups and downs, but I believe that life has just begun, considering the fact that there is peace throughout the galaxy for now.'

"Y/N, you ready my darling?" Loki asked, walking in smiling in his robes.

"Yes, my king," You smiled, hooking your arm around his arm.

Life is good.

Fin.

___

Hello Everyone,

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my fanfic. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I simply had writer's block and it was difficult to stick to my original chapter summary I had planned out a month ago. This fanfic started out as an idea for me to toy around with different "arcs" and such, and I'm somewhat proud of what it turned out to be.

Edit 5/4/19:

lol no I'm not anymore jesus christ this fanfic sucks ass and this is coming from the author that just spent 5 hours editing every single chapter.

Thank you all for reading.

-Gray Dragion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my fanfic. I’m sorry that it took me so long to update, but I simply had writer’s block and it was difficult to stick to my original chapter summary I had planned out a month ago. This fanfic started out as an idea for me to toy around with different “arcs” and such, and I’m somewhat proud of what it turned out to be.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> -Gray Dragion


End file.
